Jihan Married Life
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Jisoo x Jeonghan / Joshua x Jeonghan / Jihan / Shujeong / Shuahan / Seventeen fanfiction. Top!Jisoo Bottom!Jeonghan Kehidupan AU Jihan Married. Warn!smut, warn!mpreg.


**BODY**

Hong Jisoo x Yoon Jeonghan

Lee Chan

Warn! Ada NC tapi bisa di skip kok! ^ ^

* * *

Joshua keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan, pekerjaannya bisa dibilang sedang menumpuk. Perusahaannya baru saja menerima sebuah proyek pembangunan besar dari pemerintah, sehingga ia harus mempersiapkan banyak hal sebelum pembangunan itu benar-benar terlaksana. Sebagai presiden direktur dari Hong Corporation, Joshua memanglah yang harus bertanggungjawab dan bekerja lebih banyak dibanding yang lainnya.

Hari sudah larut dan sekitaran pun sudah gelap saat Joshua sampai ke parkiran menuju mobilnya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah orang terakhir yang pulang dari kantor karena sibuk berkutat dengan semua berkas-berkas.

Mengendurkan dasi kerjanya dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya, Joshua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mahalnya. Ia tidak langsung menyalakan mobil, melainkan menyandarkan diri sebentar di jok mobilnya, berusaha merilekskan diri sendiri yang sedang lelah. Setelah merasa lebih rileks, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan sudah terdapat di sana.

 _ **My Wife**_

 _Jisoo~ aku merindukanmu, apakah masih sibuk? Jam berapa akan pulang?_

 _ **My Wife**_

 _Jisoo ya~ masih sibuk ya? : (_

 _ **My Wife**_

 _Jangan bekerja terlalu keras sampai kau kelelahan, Jisoo ya : ( cepat pulang dan beristirahatlah denganku : (_

 _ **My Wife**_

 _Jisoo ya aku merindukanmu.. cepat pulang : (_

Joshua tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut, ia sangat senang dengan perhatian istrinya tersebut. Mendadak ia jadi merasa bersalah karena pulang sangat larut seperti ini dan meninggalkan istri tercintanya itu di rumah sendirian padahal mereka baru saja menikah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Apa daya, proyek besar dari pemerintah ini memang sangat disayangkan jika ditolak, keuntungan yang bisa didapatnya sangatlah besar, dan menurut Jisoo, ia masih harus menciptakan banyak uang untuk masa depan ia, istrinya dan anaknya kelak. Itulah mengapa Jisoo tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan ini.

Dengan cepat, Joshua membalas pesan istrinya tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang. Setelah itu, ia pun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya menuju rumah secepat namun seaman mungkin.

Jeonghan duduk termenung di sofanya sambil melihat jam dinding yang sedari tadi detakannya menemani kesendiriannya di rumah megah nan mewah ini. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia menghelakan napasnya bosan.

Akhir-akhir ini suaminya memang sering pulang malam karena proyek besar yang didapatnya dari pemerintah. Jeonghan jujur saja senang perusahaan suaminya bisa dipercayakan untuk menjalankan proyek pembangunan besar yang berkeuntungan besar pula, tapi kesibukan Joshua yang membuatnya kesepian ini membuatnya sedikit membenci proyek besar itu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dengan cepat dan mata berbinar, Jeonghan meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari suaminya tersebut. Senyumnya langsung merekah saat ia membaca pesan yang berisi Jisoo akan segera pulang.

Jeonghan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan Joshua lalu membuka lemari mereka. Diambilnya kemeja putih Joshua yang biasanya dia pakai ke kantor. Dengan cepat, ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan memakai kemeja tersebut disertai celana pendek hitam yang tertutup kemeja tersebut. Rambut coklat panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Tak lama, ia bisa mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Jeonghan langsung menyemprotkan parfumnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk untuk menyambut kedatangan Joshua.

"Han-ah, aku pulang," ujar Joshua sambil membuka pintu rumah mereka yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Jeonghan. Joshua tersenyum senang sambil memeluk balik istrinya tersebut dan mengecup pipinya lembut, "maaf membuatmu menunggu sendirian."

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti, tapi ia masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Joshua. Oh, betapa ia merindukan kehadiran Joshua walaupun belum genap sehari Joshua pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Han-ah," Joshua membalas sambil mengelus punggung Jeonghan sayang. Namun tiba-tiba suatu wangi harum memasuki penciumannya, "kau memakai parfum? Dan kemejaku?"

Jeonghan melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum malu kepada Joshua, "aku sangat merindukanmu jadi aku memakai kemejamu. Dan aku ingin membuatmu merasa tenang jadi pakai parfum ini."

Joshua mengelus pipi Jeonghan sayang sebelum mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "aku lebih suka wangi aslimu, sayang."

Jeonghan sukses tersipu dengan perkataan manis Joshua. Memang suaminya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu kapanpun dan dimanapun dengan kata-kata manisnya. "Eung.. Jisoo-ya, apa kau lelah?"

Joshua mengangkat satu alisnya namun kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "awalnya. Tapi setelah melihatmu, rasa lelahku sudah hilang."

Jeonghan kembali memeluk Joshua, "Jisoo-ya... jujur saja aku kesepian jika sendirian di rumah ini," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Joshua mendadak bingung dengan apa yang Jeonghan coba bicarakan, "menurutmu, bukankah ini saat yang pas bagi kita untuk... memiliki anak?"

Joshua sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Jeonghan katakan. Tentu saja ia sudah memikirkan hal ini, bukan karena ia tidak siap, justru ia sangat siap, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jeonghan yang akan mengatakannya duluan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini dan memakai parfum, Han-ah," Joshua tertawa pelan sambil menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka dan menidurkannya di kasur mereka berdua, "apa salahnya kita coba terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sebelum melumat bibir Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memeluk leher Joshua erat sambil membalas lumatan Joshua. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Joshua yang sangat perhatian dan peka terhadapnya. Oh, berapa ia mencintai suaminya ini.

Ciuman Joshua perlahan turun ke leher Jeonghan, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu sampai memperlihatkan dada mulus Jeonghan. Ia melumat leher Jeonghan dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta di sana.

"Nng.. Jisoo.." Jeonghan memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semua permainan Joshua. Jemari kurus Joshua sekarang tengah bermain dengan kedua nipple merahnya yang sudah menegang. Tak lama, Joshua pun mengisap dan menggigit kecil nipplenya membuat Jeonghan meremas rambut Joshua dan mendesah pelan, "mmh..."

Junior Jeonghan rasanya sudah terjepit di dalam celana pendek yang ia kenakan, syukurnya tak lama ia tersiksa, Joshua pun menurunkan celana pendek tersebut sehingga juniornya bisa sedikit bernapas lebih lega. Namun remasan dan elusan tangan Joshua ke juniornya justru malah membuat Jeonghan semakin mendesah kuat. "Aah... Jisoo..."

Joshua di sisi lain sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan ke Jeonghan. Meskipun juniornya kini terasa sangat terjepit di dalam celana kantornya, tapi ia akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik nanti. Ia akan bisa memasuki hole sempit istrinya yang memabukkan itu nanti. Sekarang, biarkanlah ia menggoda istrinya itu sebentar lagi.

Precum perlahan mengalir dari ujung junior Jeonghan menuju holenya, membuatnya holenya sedikit becek. Jeonghan yang merasakan mengalirnya precum tersebut ke holenya justru malah merasa tidak sabar. Rasanya ia ingin Joshua memasukinya sekarang juga.

"Jisoo..mmh...masukkan sekarang..hh.." ujarnya terbata karena Joshua masih setia mengisap dan menjilat nipplenya dan meremas juniornya yang kini sudah semakin tegang. "Aku sudah..ah..tidak tahan..hh.."

Joshua yang pada dasarnya memang tidak tegaan apalagi terhadap Jeonghan, ia pun akhirnya mengangguk dan melepaskan celana kantornya. Lagipula, juniornya memang sudah cukup tersiksa di dalam sana. Saatnya juniornya memasuki hole surgawi istrinya itu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengocok juniornya yang sudah tegang, Joshua pun akhirnya mendorong pelan kedua paha Jeonghan sampai ke dadanya, lalu memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan hole Jeonghan yang sudah basah karena precum. "Kau siap, Han-ah?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, ia bisa merasakan holenya tak sabar mengisap junior milik Joshua tersebut. Untungnya, tak lama Joshua pun mendorong masuk juniornya secara perlahan, membuatnya keduanya mendesah cukup kuat.

"Nngh.. you're so tight baby.." ujar Joshua saat ia sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Jeonghan. Jeonghan juga mendesah cukup kuat, ia kini merasa sangat penuh dengan adanya junior Joshua di dalam holenya. "Can I move now?"

Jeonghan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Joshua. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Joshua pun mulai menggerakan juniornya keluar dan masuk dari hole Jeonghan. Joshua juga berusaha menyentuh titik-titik kenikmatan Jeonghan dengan juniornya.

"Ahh.. Jisoo... di situ..hh.." Jeonghan mendesah saat Joshua berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Joshua pun akhirnya berusaha mengenai titik itu berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan hole Jeonghan semakin menjepit juniornya, "Jisoo..eungh..itumu..tambah besar..ahh.." desah Jeonghan lagi.

"Semakin sempit..Han-ahh.." desah Joshua balik, "aku akan segera keluar...aahhhh..." dan Joshua pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Jeonghan disertai desahan yang panjang.

Merasakan sperma Joshua menyemprot ke dalam tubuhnya, Jeonghan pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi dan akhirnya ia pun klimaks juga di dada Joshua disertai desahan yang panjang pula.

Setelah selesai klimaks dan mengatur napas, Joshua pun mencium kening Jeonghan dan tiduran di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh istrinya itu sayang. "Semoga permainan kita kali ini berhasil, mari tidur, Han-ah."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan memeluk balik tubuh suaminya, "aku menyayangimu Jisoo. Selamat tidur."

Dengan begitu, malam itu mereka pun tidur dengan memeluk tubuh masing-masing sampai pagi menjelang dengan harapan bahwa salah satu diantara sperma Joshua itu dapat menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik dan memberikan mereka anak yang telah didambakan.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

Joshua semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan proyek besarnya yang kini tengah berjalan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sedikit pun cacat pada proyek ini, sehingga sekarang ia pun bekerja lebih keras, bahkan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kantor, dan kadang lupa makan saat jam makan siang.

Jeonghan yang mendengar kabar tersebut dari sekretaris Joshua yang sangat khawatir sehingga memberitahunya pun merasa sangat khawatir terhadap Joshua. Hingga semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, Jeonghan selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke kantor Joshua saat jam makan siang dan membawakannya bekal agar Joshua tetap makan dan tidak sakit. Bahkan kadang karena terlalu sibuknya Joshua, Jeonghan pun akhirnya menyuapi Joshua sambil ia bekerja. Lucu memang, rasanya seperti mengurus anak kecil, bukan mengurus suami lagi.

Seperti biasanya, hari ini pun Jeonghan datang ke kantor Joshua dengan membawa bekal buatannya. Kali ini ia memasak spagetthi, masakan barat yang memang lebih cocok ke lidah Joshua dibandingkan masakan Korea. Namun, selain membawa bekal, Jeonghan juga membuat sebuah benda spesial yang menurutnya akan membuat Joshua senang.

Sesampainya di ruangan Joshua, seperti biasa Jeonghan bisa melihat bagaimana sibuknya suaminya itu. Bahkan, Joshua tidak menyadari kedatangan Jeonghan dan ia masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya yang bertumpuk.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang, Tuan Hong," ujar Jeonghan dengan nada sedikit meledek. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan presiden direktur Hong Corporation itu.

Joshua yang awalnya masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya langsung melihat ke asal suara sambil tersenyum, akhirnya menyadari kehadiran istrinya di ruangan tersebut. "Ah, Han-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Jeonghan mengangguk sambil mengangkat bekal yang dia bawa, "tebak apa menu kali ini!"

Joshua mengerutkan alisnya, "kimbab?" tebaknya asal, tapi Jeonghan menggeleng, "aku menyerah."

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "masa cepat sekali menyerah? Tidak seru," ujarnya protes sambil membuka bekal yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Joshua, "aku membuat spagetthi. Sudah sesuai dengan selera Amerika mu, kan?"

Joshua terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Jeonghan sambil mencoba memakan spagetthi tersebut, "enak." Komentarnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum puas, suaminya memang tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Jeonghan senang. Memang suami yang cocok untuknya. "Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu."

Masih tetap menyantap spagetthinya, Joshua melihat kearah Jeonghan yang sedang merogoh tas yang dibawanya, terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia!" ujarnya lalu mengambil barang tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. "Mau menebak?"

Joshua menggeleng, "aku tidak pintar dalam tebak-tebakan. Tidak mau memberitahu langsung?"

Berjalan menuju Joshua, Jeonghan pun tersenyum tepat di depannya dan memeluknya erat sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "selamat. Kau akan jadi seorang ayah."

Mata Joshua sontok membelalak dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jeonghan dan melihat Jeonghan untuk mencari kebenaran dari perkataanya barusan, "sungguhan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan menunjukkan barang yang tadi disembunyikannya. Testpack, dengan dua garis. "Selamat, Ayah."

Joshua rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga, menangis bahagia tentu saja. Ia langsung memeluk Jeonghan erat dan mengucapkan banyak sekali terimakasih kepada istrinya tersebut. "Mari rawat dia dengan baik nanti."

Jeonghan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Joshua, "iya, mari rawat dia dengan baik."

* * *

Sudah 9 bulan terhitung kehamilan Jeonghan, sekarang perutnya sudah membesar, menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar hamil. Sebentar lagi, ia pun akan segera melaksanakan pelahiran terhadap anak pertamanya dengan Joshua.

Penjagaan Joshua terhadap Jeonghan pun semakin ketat. Ia akan selalu mengingatkan Jeonghan untuk makan makanan yang sehat, minum susu hamil, istirahat yang banyak dan selalu hubungi Joshua jika ia butuh apapun.

Jeonghan merasa sangat bahagia dengan segala perhatian yang Joshua berikan padanya, tapi terkadang ia juga merasa kasihan padanya karena pekerjaan Joshua sendiri sudah banyak tapi harus ditambah dengan mengurus Jeonghan juga.

Jeonghan sedang asik memakan buah anggur kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir. Sayangnya, hari ini Joshua sedang bekerja dan berada di kantor sehingga ia tidak bisa langsung membantu Jeonghan sekarang.

Untungnya, ponsel Jeonghan sedang berada di dekatnya saat ini sehingga ia pun langsung mengambilnya dan berusaha menelepon Joshua. Tak disangka, Joshua dengan cepat mengangakat telepon tersebut.

" _Han-ah, ada apa?'_

"Jisoo...hh.. sakit.."

" _Sakit? Apa yang sakit Han-ah?"_

"Perutku..ugh...sepertinya..hh..akan lahir...ugh.."

" _Apa? Tunggu sebentar sayang aku akan ke sana. Tahan sebentar lagi!"_

"Eunghh.. cepat Jisoo yah.."

Telepon pun tertutup. Jeonghan berusaha membaringkan dirinya di sofa untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dirasanya. Keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuhnya karena menahan sakit. Tapi ia harus bertahan demi anaknya dan juga Joshua yang akan segera sampai.

Meskipun terasa lama dan tersiksa, Joshua pun akhirnya sampai dan segera membawa Jeonghan ke rumah sakit dengan kecepatan yang mungkin sedikit di atas rata-rata. Mau bagaimanapun, ia masih mengutamakan keselamatan mereka semua.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung disambut oleh suster yang membantunya membawa Jeonghan menuju ruang persalinan. Sayangnya, ia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan sehingga ia harus menunggu sendirian dengan cemas di luar ruangan tersebut. Ia terus-menerus berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan Jeonghan dan anak pertamanya. Tak lupa Joshua juga menelepon orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Jeonghan agar mereka bisa datang dan menemai Joshua di sana.

Waktu terasa lama bagi Joshua menunggu Jeonghan melahirkan anak mereka. Entah sudah berapa jam, Joshua sudah tidak tau lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara takut, cemas, dan tidak sabar. Tapi ia tidak bisa gegabah, istrinya sedang berjuang di dalam dan ia harus tetap berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

Suara tangis bayi tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat Joshua membelalakkan matanya kaget sekaligus senang, ia pun langsung berterimakasih kepada Tuhan sembari menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menyampaikan beberapa kata kepadanya.

Seorang dokter dan suster akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menemui Joshua, "anda suaminya?" tanya dokter itu dan disambut anggukan cepat oleh Joshua. Dokter itu tersenyum, "proses kelahiran berjalan dengan baik. Ibu dan bayi keduanya sehat. Dan selamat, anak anda laki-laki."

Joshua merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur mendengar kabar tersebut dari sang dokter. Ia pun mengucap banyak sekali terimakasih kepada sang dokter dan suster sebelum mereka akhirnya berpamitan karena masih ada pasien lain yang harus diurus.

Dengan perasaan senang, Joshua pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan persalinan dan melihat Jeonghan tiduran di sana, tapi dengan keadaan sudah sadar dan tersenyum kepada Joshua. Di pelukannya terhadap seorang bayi mungil yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna biru, pertanda bayi laki-laki.

"Halo, Ayah Hong," ujar Jeonghan pelan menyambut Joshua yang berjalan menghampirinya dan mencium keningnya sayang.

"Halo, Ibu Hong," balas Joshua lalu melihat bayi laki-laki yang berada di pelukan Jeonghan, "ini anak kita?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja. Kau pikir anak siapa, hm? Lihat, dia manis sekali, dan tampan."

Joshua mengangguk setuju dan mengelus pipi bayi laki-laki yang tengah terlelap di pelukan ibunya tersebut, "akan kita beri nama siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Lee Chan?" tanya Jeonghan memberikan saran sambil melihat bayi tersebut yang masih tidur dengan damainya.

"Hong Lee Chan?" tanya Joshua yang disambut anggukan Jeonghan. Joshua ikut mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala bayi tersebut, "selamat datang di dunia, Hong Lee Chan. Semoga kau tumbuh jadi anak yang baik."

* * *

"Jisoo! Bisa mandikan Channie sebentar? Aku sedang sibuk membuatkannya bekal," teriak Jeonghan dari dapur. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat satu sambil tangannya sibuk membuat menyiapkan makanan untuk acara piknik keluarga kecilnya ke taman bermain hari ini, "kau sekalian mandi juga Jisoo ya!"

Joshua yang memang sedang bermain dengan Chan langsung berteriak menyanggupi suruhan istrinya tersebut dan menggendong anak laki-laki kesayangannya menuju kamar mandi, "Ayo, kali ini kau akan mandi dengan Ayah."

Chan terlihat tidak masalah dirinya dimandikan dengan Joshua. Pada dasarnya, dia mencintai kedua orang tuanya sama besarnya dan intensitas mereka bertemu pun sama besar. Meskipun Joshua bekerja di kantor, tapi ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan anaknya sehingga Chan pun tidak pernah merasa canggung dengan ayahnya.

"Channie, nanti kita akan ke taman bermain. Di sana akan ada dinosaurus, kau suka dinosaurus kan?" tanya Joshua sambil memandikan Chan yang terlihat sangat senang.

Chan mengangguk, "Dino! Dino! Yeay!" teriaknya senang.

Joshua ikut tertawa melihatnya, "haruskah Ayah ganti namamu menjadi Dino, hm, Channie?" tanyanya jahil. Di luar ekspektasi, mata Chan justru berbinar dan ia pun mengangguk. Joshua mengusak rambut anaknya sayang, "baiklah, Dino."

"Jisoo! Channie! Jangan main air! Mandinya yang cepat!" terdengar teriakan Jeonghan dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya, sebentar lagi selesai!" teriak Joshua balik sebelum ia menyelesaikan acara mandi bersama anak laki-lakinya yang sudah ia ganti namanya secara tidak resmi menjadi Dino.

* * *

END

* * *

 _Jujur aja aku tuh gak jelas tujuan bikin FF ini(?) awalnya niatnya cuma mau bikin FF Jihan, tapi gak ada konsep sama sekali jadinya nulis aja mengalir gitu aja, malah jadi gaje gini .. mana ada NC nya lagi hahaha. Maafkan kegajean FF ini ya! Semoga suka!_

 _P.s. ini FF Seventeen dan Jihan pertamaku jadi kalau ada kesalahan penulisan maaf yaa ^ ^ annyeong!_


End file.
